


Nick Fury's Super Secret Boy Band

by Omuchgeekery



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: (these are warnings), Coulson is Commander Kickass (that is his official Codename thank you), I have no idea where this is going., I love Hawkeye so damn much, M/M, Steve is adorable, Thor is Thor, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister finally got an account here. Avengers finally came out. The two of us went to the Ultimate Marvel Experience last Thursday.<br/>This shall be a series of drabbles. THEY ARE FOR CELEBRATION. I have no idea where this is going.</p>
<p>...there will likely be spoilers for the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick Fury's Super Secret Boy Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katie1126](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1126/gifts).



> I am warping Tony's and Clint's ages. Because I want to (and because they were younger in comic canon. but mostly because I want to.) This will likely not really have much impact on the story. Stories. Whatever.

When Tony agreed to house the Avengers in his family's mansion, he'd failed to realize that now that he was officially a super hero and Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries, he could no longer rely on her to take care of everything he needed. Also, SHIELD agents didn't always know how Tony liked things done (aka how they NEEDED to be done), and very few SHIELD agents were able to get Tony to do what he wanted them to do. This led to Problems, which led to an Important Meeting with Fury and Pepper (a meeting to which Tony arrived approximately five minutes before its conclusion), during which it was decided that Coulson would be needed to personally oversee the Avengers.

However, as Coulson was still recovering from the Loki incident, it was decided his niece would move in with him. Coulson's niece, an "honorary" SHIELD agent (she had been personally trained by Coulson and, rumor has it, Nick Fury himself, though not officially a member of SHIELD), had been taking college courses toward her second degree until recently. 

She also had a wicked sense of humor and a rather frightening fondness for her taser. (Thankfully, Tony found the latter out second-hand, via Clint and Thor, shockingly.)

Upon their arrival, Darcy had kicked open the doors hard enough to make them slam into the wall (causing Bruce, who had been reading a book, to Hulk out), and yelled at the top of her lungs, "COMMANDER KICKASS IS IN THE HOUSE!!!!" Coulson followed, face stoic as always (though with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, if one knew what to look for), surprisingly steady for a man that had been stabbed in the abdomen and nearly bled out not a week prior, placing Darcy's bag on the floor next to her. Nodding at the assembled Avengers, he proceeded towards the staircase, Darcy following momentarily, after shooting a thoroughly bewildered Thor a wicked grin.

"Hey, Uncle Phil, does this mean I get a code name too? It should totally have kickass in it, since yours does. Hmm, Commando Kickass? Can't be Captain, you already have one of those. Agent? OOH! AGENT ASSKICKER. Or Something. I've always had a fondness for alliteration. Hey, what about..." Darcy's voice fades to silence as she and Coulson get farther from the group of confused superheroes (except for Natasha - she rarely reacts to anything, though).

Suddenly, a thought occurs to Thor, and he leaps to his feet, running after the two. "LADY DARCY!! HAVE YOU BROUGHT THE MUSIC OF SHE WHO BURNS THE RAIN?!"

**Author's Note:**

> AND SO IT BEGINS.


End file.
